Heredero del oeste
by Mello17
Summary: —Ella tiene que regresar.—susurro Inuyasha de manera inaudible, observando hacia el frondoso bosque tras de él, logrando ver la espalda ancha de su medio hermano alejarse de ahí. "Lo sabes ¿Verdad Sesshomaru?"
1. Chapter 1

"_**La distancia es la que te hace comprender cuando alguien te hace falta".**_

…_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Observó su estómago levemente abultado a la vez que un suspiro entrecortado abandonaba sus labios. Ya se había vuelto imposible seguir ocultándolo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que InuYasha y los demás lo notarán, y era por eso que había tomado aquella decisión.

Con un suspiro observó la piedra brillante en sus manos a la vez que la aferraba fuertemente a su pecho. Ese sería el único recuerdo que guardaría consigo, de sus aventuras en la era feudal.

—¿Estás segura de esto Kagome?.—escucho la suave voz de sus madre tras ella.

Y asintiendo volteo su rostro, sonriendo débilmente.—Es lo mejor mamá, sí él se llega a enterar es capaz de matarlo… de matarnos.—se corrigió, llevando sus manos protectoramente a su abultado vientre.

Su madre solo asintió antes de acercarse a ella y acariciar su rostro con amor y cariño.

—Sera difícil…—le recordó haciendo que sus ojos se empañaran.

—…Lo sé.—susurro y su madre sonrió, con aquella sonrisa cálida tan propia de ella.

—Pero no estarás sola Kagome.—le recordó sonriendo tiernamente.—Me tienes a mí, tienes a Sōta y al abuelo. Cuenta con nosotros siempre, tu familia nunca te abandonará.—susurro antes de abrazarla fuertemente, haciendo que sus lágrimas finalmente cedieran y resbalaran por sus pálidas mejillas.

Lentamente su madre deshizo el abrazo sonriendo levemente al ver sus mejillas húmedas. Y cogiéndola por una mano volteo su mirada al pozo tras de ambas.

—Entonces hagamos esto.—susurro enfundándole valor en un suave pero firme apretón.

Suspirando estiró su mano hasta tocar la madera antigua de aquel pozo que sirvió de puente entre ambos tiempos.

—…Séllate.—susurro suavemente, con su mano tocando la madera.

El pozo frente a ella se iluminó de un color magenta por al menos unos dos minutos, antes de regresar a la normalidad. Haciendo que un vacío se instalará en su pecho.

—No hay vuelta atrás.—susurro, recordando la mirada dorada y cálida de InuYasha, la amable y cariñosa de Sango, la sabía de Miroku y la inocente de Shippo. Jamás los volvería a ver otra vez, el puente que los conectaba, ella misma se había encargado de sellarlo.—…Lo siento.—susurro sintiendo sus rodillas flaquear y de no haber estado su madre junto a ella habría caído de rodillas al suelo.

—Ellos entenderán.—susurro su madre y ella asintió, deseando que aquellas palabras fueran verdad, deseando que InuYasha y sus amigos entendieran sus acciones egoístas y cobardes.

" …_Lo siento"_ se disculpó nuevamente abrazando protectoramente su vientre. Jamás permitiría que él lo viera, protegería la vida de su pequeño sin importar las consecuencias.

Sesshomaru jamás se enteraría de la existencia de su pequeño primogénito, de eso se aseguraría ella.

…

—¿¡Qué dices vieja!?.—grito InuYasha completamente incrédulo y sorprendido al igual que los demás, quienes miraron a la vieja sacerdotisa fijamente.

Kaede suspiro a la vez que acariciaba la madera de aquel viejo pozo devorador de huesos.—He dicho que alguien a sellado el pozo al otro lado.—repitió nuevamente, volviendo a suspirar.

Sango sorprendida negó a la vez que se acercaba al pozo por el cual tantas veces había visto a su mejor amiga saltar.—P-pero ¿Quién pudo haber sido?.—pregunto acercándose al pozo.

La anciana sacerdotisa le dedicó una mirada y por el silencio de los demás supo que ellos habían entendido el significado tras su mirada.

—Imposible…—susurro negándose a creer lo que todos sospechaban.

—Los únicos capaz de saltar en el tiempo son InuYasha y Kagome.—susurro la anciana mirando de reojo, al Hanyo que había adoptado un semblante serio y no apartaba la mirada del pozo.

—Pero ¿Por qué Kagome-san sellaría el pozo…?.—pregunto Miroku confundido acercándose a una aturdida Sango.

Los ojos astutos de la anciana no pasaron desapercibido el momento en el que el cuerpo del Hanyo se tenso ante la pregunta del monje.

—Su misión en este tiempo ya ha finalizado, quizás solo quiere regresar a su vida normal, antes de que el pozo la tragara.—explico la anciana suspirando y haciendo que el monje asintiera con entendimiento.

—Entonces Kagome ya no regresará ¿Cierto?.—pregunto el pequeño Kitsune quién había permanecido en silencio, atento a la conversación.

Las miradas se dirigieron al pequeño de quién se habían olvidado completamente, y un nudo se formó en todos al ver su mirada cristalizada.

—Ella no pertenecía aquí de todos modos…—susurro InuYasha con voz distante, atrayendo las miradas a él.

—Éramos familia.—susurro Shippo débilmente.—…Ella era mi familia.—sollozo.

—Nosotros somos tu familia shippo.—consolo Sango con voz rota acercándose al pequeño Kitsune que sollozaba destrozado.

—Ella tiene que regresar.—susurro Inuyasha de manera inaudible, observando hacia el frondoso bosque tras de él, logrando ver la espalda ancha de su medio hermano alejarse de ahí.

"_Lo sabes ¿Verdad Sesshomaru?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Eres el peor error que he cometido, tan perfecto que no te olvido"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

…_**..**_

Completamente aturdida y con un dolor punzante que le recorría todo el cuerpo abrió sus ojos, observando su alrededor en busca de la melena plateada de InuYasha, la oscura de Sango y Miroku y la pelirroja de Shippo, pero en su lugar no encontró nada más que abundantes árboles y maleza.

—¿D-donde estoy?.—susurro reincorporándose hasta quedar sentada, con su espalda recostada tras un frondoso árbol y con su cuerpo resintiendo aquella acción.

Intentado no entrar en pánico al ver que se encontraba completamente sola e imposibilitada de caminar, intento recordar que fue lo que había pasado para dejarla a ella baranda y pérdida en tal condición. Pero a su mente no llegaba nada más que gritos, neblina y unos ojos rojos.

—T-todo estará bien.—susurro para ella misma aferrando sus manos a su pecho.

Estaba segura que donde fuera que InuYasha y sus amigos se encontrarán no tardarían en empezarla a buscarla, antes de que siquiera el sol se pusiera ella ya estaría en compañía de InuYasha y los demás.

_Solo tenía que esperar pacientemente._

Pero el sonido de unas pisadas inestables la hicieron levantar el rostro con alerta, y cogiendo el arco con flechas que descansaba a su lado, apunto en dirección a dónde escucho las pisadas. Viendo como segundos después un cuerpo se desplomaba frente a ella en un ruido sordo.

—…¿InuYasha?.—susurro observando los conocidos cabellos plateados.

Tirando el arco aún lado se arrastró hasta el cuerpo inerte en el suelo, congelándose en el proceso cuando cayó en cuenta de que aquellos cabellos plateados no pertenecían al Hanyo.

—¡Sesshomaru!.—jadeo alejándose de Lord quién emitió un débil quejido.

Alarmada lo observó, jamás había visto al Lord de las tierras del oeste en semejante condición, supuso que aún oponente muy fuerte se había enfrentado como para terminar en tan precaria situación.

—…¡Ugh!..—aun desmayado un poco de sangre escapó de sus labios haciendo que ella lo viera preocupada.

—Sesshomaru.—llamo suavemente arrastrándose a él.

El miedo recorría todo su cuerpo, pero aún así no se arrepintió de su acción y con la poca fuerza que tenía colocó al Lord sobre su espalda, llevando sus manos a la boca para acallar un jadeó.

—¡Oh por…!.—susurro observando la enorme herida sangrante en el abdomen del poderoso youkai, quién respiraba de manera inestable y soltaba quejidos de vez en cuando.—¿Quién te hizo esto…?—pregunto, sintiendo un escalofrío de tan solo imaginarse a ella, InuYasha y los demás enfrentarse a tan poderoso ser.

Siendo lo más rápida y cuidadosa que pudo, (Teniendo en cuenta su precaria situación también) procedió a quitarle la pesada armadura al lord, y para su seguridad y tranquilidad metal las espadas también. Dejándole únicamente sus finas ropas.

Con cuidado y manteniéndose atenta a los movimientos del lord acercó sus manos temblorosas a la herida.

—_¿Qué estás haciendo Kagome?._—se pregunto nerviosa, mientras rompía un trozo de su pañuelo de marinero para limpiar la herida, que no dejaba de sangrar.

Pero supo que aquella acción había sido inútil cuando su pañuelo quedó totalmente lleno de sangre, y la herida se mantenía derramando el tan precioso líquido vital. Desesperada observó su alrededor en busca de alguna planta que le sirviera, para detener el sangrado.

Casi suspirando de alivio cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y arrastrándose hasta ella, sin importarle lastimar sus piernas cogió las hierbas medicinales, regresando lo más rápido que su precaria situación se lo permitía.

Y con las manos temblorosas trituro aquellas plantas, hasta hacerlas diminutos trozos y colocarlas sobre la herida del lord.

—Con eso deberá bastar para que deje de sangrar.—susurro terminando de tapar la herida con las hierbas. Mientras tanto tomo asiento junto al desmayado Lord, sosteniendo sus espadas a modo de defensa por si este recobraba el sentido o algún otro peligro se le acercaba.

Cansada y aburrida detallo su alrededor en busca de algo interesante pero para su mala suerte lo único que había eran árboles, por lo que de reojo observó al lord desmayado, de alguna manera él era más interesante para ella que la maleza a su alrededor.

Con fascinante asombro notó que se había equivocado con los tonos de cabellos de Sesshomaru e InuYasha, ya que si bien ambos tonos se parecían el de el lord era un poco más claro, al igual que su piel un poco más pálida. En silencio envidio las largas pestañas que protegían los fríos ojos dorados que tanto temor le causaban, delineó con su dedo la media luna en la frente y las marcas en las mejillas asombrándose por la suavidad de la piel de este.

—Es un camuflaje.—susurro tocando la recta nariz, aquella belleza era casi irreal. Nunca hubiera imaginado siquiera que un demonio podría lucir así de perfecto, siempre se los imaginó, con cuernos, de piel roja o verde, ojos grandes y saltones y baja estatura, por lo que supuso que aquello era el camuflaje de un asesino, que tras su belleza irreal y perfecta engañaba a sus presas.

Apartando sus ojos del lord los regreso a su alrededor sorprendiéndose cuando notó la leve pero creciente oscuridad a su alrededor.

Estaba anocheciendo.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó contemplando al Lord?. Supuso que el suficiente como para no darse cuenta que empezaba a oscurecer.

…

—Miko.—escucho una gruesa voz llamarla entre sueños, curiosamente era una voz que ya había escuchado pero no lograba asociar con quien.—…Miko.—llamo nuevamente aquella voz fría y hueca, un deje de irritación y molestia se coló por ella, seguido de sentir un empujón en su cuerpo adolorido.

Confundida abrió sus ojos notando como aún era oscuro a su alrededor. Confundida y curiosa busco al culpable de su despertar sorprendiéndose y congelándose cuando al girar su rostro de encontró con unos ojos dorados que la observaba con molestia.

—¡Sesshomaru!.—jadeo pálida, alejándose lo más rápido que pudo del lord llevándose en el proceso las espadas.

No valla a ser que al lord le diera por recurrir a sus viejas costumbres por osar invadir su espacio personal.

—¿Dónde estoy?.—pregunto con su voz hueca y fría, observándola fijamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros negando.—Yo desperté aquí, tú apareciste minutos después.—explico nerviosa, pero sosteniéndole la mirada, imaginando que con quién hablaba no era otro mas que InuYasha y no el mortífero Sesshomaru.

El lord guardo silencio después de su explicación y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido observó su alrededor con aterradora calma, mientras ella lo observaba a él.

El silenció peso en aquel frondoso bosque que solo era interrumpido por sus propias respiraciones y uno que otro grillo o rana.

El lord regreso su mirada a ella después de unos minutos observándola fijamente durante algunos segundos antes de finalmente apartar la mirada de ella.

—Mis espadas.—dijo aún en el suelo haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara.—Dámelas.—ordeno extendiendo su brazo a ella.

—No.—negó con firmeza en un ataque de lo que supuso fue estupidez humana mejor conocida como valentía.

El lord la observó casi sorprendido. Casi.

Ella trago nerviosa.—Son mi póliza de seguro.—susurro aferrando ambas espadas a su pecho. Sesshomaru la vio sin entender.

—Ellas me aseguran que no me matarás.—se explicó.—Además sería de muy mala educación que después de que te salve la vida me mates.—susurro nerviosa aferrando ambas espadas a su pecho, ante la atenta mirada del lord, quién al cabo de unos eternos segundos solo suspiro y regreso su mirada al oscuro cielo, haciéndola suspirar casi con alivio.

Al cabo de una hora el sueño volvió a pesar en ella por lo que recostándose en la hierba bajo ella cerró sus ojos aferrando las espadas a su pecho y procediendo a descansar, ya mañana se preocuparía nuevamente por el lord, por InuYasha y los demás. Mientras tanto descansaría.

…

—Haberte salvado fue el peor de mis errores.—susurro con dolor observando su vientre abultado.—Pero no me arrepiento.—sonrió levemente acariciando su redondeado vientre.

Pese a las consecuencias y posibles peligros que aquella vida en su vientre significaba para ella, no se arrepentía de haberla procreado ni mucho menos de mantenerla con vida. Esa pequeña vida representaba todo el amor que ella le tenía aquel youkai asesino, esa pequeña vida fue creada con amor al menos por su parte, así que la protegería con todo lo que tenía, lo mantendría lo más alejado que pudiera de las garras de su progenitor, y lo criaría con los valores de un hombre o mujer de bien.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Fuimos un cuento corto que leeré mil veces"**_

…_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Ella se había ido. La humana débil que cuido de él, se había marchado, sin explicaciones, sin despedidas, solo dejando tras ella su inconfundible olor que poco a poco empezaba a desvanecerse.

"_Te amo." _Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que ella había dicho la noche antes de su huida. Unas palabras simples y llanas a las que nunca les había encontrado sentido.

Ellos no era nada. Él jamás quiso nada de lo que esa humana le ofrecía, jamás quiso besar sus labios rojos, acariciar su tersa piel, deslizar sus garras por entre sus oscuras hembras de cabello, él jamás quiso abrazarla. Pero lo hizo y no una si no muchas veces.

Él la abrazó, la besó, la acarició, y la hizo suya, y mientras más lo hacía un sentimiento de pertenencia se alojaba en su pecho, esa humana débil e insignificante le pertenecía, pero jamás lo diría, jamás lo aceptaría.

_Él no cometería el error de su padre._

Amar a un humano era una condena de muerte.

—Miko… no regreses.—susurro a la nada, con su voz vacía y monótona, observando sin ver el cielo oscuro levemente iluminado por las estrellas.

"_¿Estaría ella viendo ese mismo cielo?"_

…

—_Kagome_…—escucho que alguien susurro tras ella.

Confundida volteó su rostro, pero tras ella no había nadie. Nerviosa llevo sus manos a su vientre y apresuró su paso, sentía la mirada de alguien sobre ella, aunque sus ojos no veían a nadie.

A lo lejos y en la entrada del templo reconoció la figura de su madre esperándola, por lo que apresuró aún más su andar, hasta finalmente llegar a ella.

—¿Sucede algo?.—preguntó su progenitora al observar su respiración irregular.

Levantando la mirada la observó se le veía preocupada, por lo que negando mintió. Lo menos que quería era seguir causando más preocupaciones en ella.

—Necesito ir al baño.—susurro a lo que su madre asintió no muy convencida.

Ambas empezaron andar de vuelta a su hogar, y entonces nuevamente lo sintió, la mirada sobre ella.

_No es nadie._

Se recordó sin voltear atrás. Ignorando por su propia salud mental el acecho.

. .

…_**.Pasado….**_

. .

_Observarla le causaba una extraña mezcla de confusión, curiosidad e irritación. Ella era extraña, pese al temor que le tenía no apartaba la mirada cuando le hablaba, de vez en cuando parecía hablar sola, y mientras dormía la observaba acurrucarse inconscientemente junto a él, en busca de calor._

_Había pasado ya seis días desde que despertó en aquel extraño bosque, seis días en los que como única compañía solo tenía a esa curiosa humana. Seis días siendo cuidado por ella._

_Era extraño y molesto._

_De reojo regreso su atención a ella nuevamente, quién dormitando a pocos metros de él, recostada tras un árbol aferraba fuertemente a su pecho sus dos espadas._

"_Son mi póliza de seguro"_

_Había dicho cuando le ordenó devolverlas._

…

_Algo extraño sucedía. Dedujo al tercer día de estar pérdida en ese espeso bosque. No lo había notado hasta entonces, pero realmente sucedía algo extraño._

_Los días eran cortos y las noches largas, no sentía hambre ni sed. Además sentía una molesta somnolencia poseerla la mayor parte del día y noche, como si algo deseara que ella permaneciera dormida._

_Había estado observando a su acompañante en espera de ver si él también lo había notado, pero para su desgracia no parecía ser así, él solo permanecía acostado con su mirada al cielo y respirar pausado._

_Sabiendo o sospechando que sucedía algo extraño intento rebuscar en sus recuerdos nuevamente como llegó a parar ahí, pero no hubo caso, solo recordaba gritos, neblina y unos ojos rojos._

_Era extraño… Algo mantenía sus recuerdos suprimidos._

_Nerviosa aferró aún más las espadas a su pecho, deseando internamente que InuYasha se apresurara a encontrarla._

…_No sucedió._


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Y cuando un par de ojos te atrapan por más que te esfuerces por salir de su encanto, no podrás hacerlo."**_

_**Avenida 749**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Los dolores eran insoportables, le dolía la espalda, las piernas, pero más aun su prominente barriga, sentía que la estaban desgarrando por dentro, sentía que su pequeño hijo sin ser consiente estaba cortando su vientre por la desesperación de salir. Pero era imposible, aún faltaban tres meses, su niño no podía salir aún.

—Y-ya no puedo más…—gruño con dientes apretados, respiración sofocada e intenso dolor.

Junto a ella su madre solo le dedicó una mirada cargada de angustia y preocupación, antes de poner las herramientas necesarias para hacer de partera, porque definitivamente un hospital estaba descartado teniendo en cuenta el origen mitad demonio de su hijo.

—Kagome, ¿Esta asegura que no quieres ir aun hospital?.—preguntó nuevamente su madre caminando apresurada por la habitación.

Pero tal y como había hecho las última cinco veces negó, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien viera a su hijo, ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar las caras estupefactas de los médicos cuando vieran las orejitas de perro de su hijo, o sus pequeñas garras.

Los humanos le temen a lo que no entienden, experimentan con lo que les da curiosidad, simplemente no podía arriesgarse.

—M-mi bebé, él n-nacerá aquí.—susurro a su madre quien tras un último suspiro de resignación asintió.

…

_**Cinco meses atrás.**_

Él la observó de reojo con un poco de irritación, ella se miraba nerviosa y hasta un poco asustada en su regazo. Desde que había aparecido no lo había mirando ni una sola vez a los ojos, eso empezaba a molestarlo.

Cansado suspiro.—¿Qué sucede?.—ordeno saber.

Ella se sobresalto ante el sonido de su voz fría y monótona, y entonces casi con timidez y temor levantó la mirada por primera vez en ese día y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Café vs dorado.

Por un segundo casi fue capaz de perderse en el oscuro de sus ojos, ese que lo atrapaba, encerrándolo en un lugar de paz y tranquilidad, alejándolo del ruido y el olor a humedad. Un lugar donde solo estaban él y ella.

—H-Hanyo…—susurro ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

La miró sin entender.—¿InuYasha?.—pregunto, ella negó.

—¿Qué sentirías si te convirtieran en el padre de un Hanyo?.—pregunto nerviosa, casi asustada.

Él continuo observándola unos segundos antes de contestar sin duda alguna.

—Vergüenza.

Aún en su regazo la sintió tensarse, mientras el brillo en sus ojos se apagaba un poco y el molesto aroma salino de las lágrimas picaba su nariz.

—P-pero sería tu hijo.—susurro ella.

—Lo mataría. Le evitaría una vida de vergüenza.—dijo seguro de sí, era imposible siquiera imaginar un panorama en el que él fuera padre de un vergonzoso Hanyo, padre de una mitad, de un ser incompleto.

—Y si la persona que fuera madre de un niño mitad demonio fuera yo.—pregunto ella con un hilo de voz, él la observó con seriedad, ella bajo el rostro.

_¿Y si la madre de su hijo fuera ella?._ Por alguna razón desconocida, no sintió la acostumbrada aversión, en cambio hasta fue capaz de imaginarlo por unos cortos segundos, pero entonces el recuerdo de su difunto padre invadió su mente, y todo lo demás desapareció, su corta e imaginaria vida junto a Kagome se esfumó de su mente.

—Te mataría.—susurro, frío, mortífero y letal.—No sueñes en tener esa clase de vida junto a mí, tú y yo no somos nada, no eres alguien adecuada para estar junto a mi.

Sus ojos se empañaron ipso facto y el brillo en ellos murió, aún así no se arrepintió. Amarla a ella, una humana era una condena de muerte.

…

Aún pasados ya los cinco meses, no podía olvidar su mirada, el dolor que brillo unos segundos en ella antes de apagarse.

No era tonto, tampoco cobarde para negarse que tenía sentimientos por ella, lo aceptaba, le gustaba esa Miko, quizás hasta estaba enamorado de ella, pero un sentimiento tan patético como ese no sería su condena, él no cometería los errores que tanto criticó a su padre, aún si amaba a Kagome la mantendría lejos de él, y con el tiempo esos inútiles sentimientos quedarían en la olvidó.

Suspirando cerró los ojos, maldiciendo el momento en el que quedó encerrado con ella, maldiciendo el momento en el que en vez de irritación y molestia empezó a sentir curiosidad por ella. Todo parecía una mala broma del destino.

Él, Taisho Sesshomaru, Lord de las tierras del oeste, enamorado de una simple y débil humana. Hasta parecía gracioso.

—Ka-go-me.—susurro el nombre de ella, de la misma forma en la que lo hizo cuando le gritó llamarla por su nombre.

Nuevamente suspiro y levantándose despegó su espalda del pequeño pozo devorador de huesos. Ese día apenas abrió sus ojos, sintió la necesidad de ir a ese lugar, por alguna razón sentía que algo lo llamaba, pidiendo a gritos su presencia.

Volteando su rostro observo la madera vieja del pozo y acercándose un poco más observó la tierra unos metros más abajo, el pozo no era profundo.

"_Te amo…"_

Había susurrado ella segundos antes de saltar, mientras el la observaba escondido entre la maleza del bosque.

"_Solo vete…" _

Había susurrado él, aun si en su corazón un molesto dolor tomaba lugar, al ella alejarse.

—Ella va a regresar.—escuchó una conocida voz decir tras él.—No puede permanecer en su tiempo.

Volteando levemente el rostro, vio a su medio hermano, quién a pocos pasos de él, observaba también el pozo.

Dándole la espalda decidió que lo mejor era alejarse, nada bueno podría salir de una conversación con él, y menos en su patético estado, pero antes de siquiera alejarse lo suficiente la voz de InuYasha lo detuvo.

—Kagome es mía. Cuando regrese, mantente alejado.—Ordeno, haciendo que un sentimiento de molestia e irritación se apoderará de él, aún así no volteo y simplemente se alejó.

No se podría en evidencia ante él. Jamás ante él.


End file.
